Hyperdevotion Noire: Goddess Black Heart
Please note the title of this game is tentative and is based on the Japanese transliteration of the game's name. Chou Megami Shinkou Noire Gekishin Black Heart (超女神信仰 ノワール 激神ブラックハート) is a game for the PlayStation Vita which was released on May 29 2014 http://gematsu.com/2013/03/two-more-neptunia-games-announced-for-ps-vita. It stars Noire as the main protagonist. Its gameplay is based on SRPG-style. Character The game itself has the highest number of playbable character in the series yet, including Noire who assumes the role of the protagonist in this game. Neptune, Vert and Blanc will return as playable characters. Histoire returns as well but it is unknown if she is a playable character or not. IF and Compa return as DLC characters. However, it seems that you play the role as Noire's faceless secretary. This game has the first character that is actually from another CH game and not a parody of it as a dlc, Tiara from Fairy Fencer F. So far 19, 18 in game and 1 DLC new characters have been announced (one that was leaked as far back as Victory). They all are based on various PlayStation and classic video games characters. Please note these names are subject to change. *Bio (originally Capcom, who was leaked as a concept art for Victory) is making her debut in this game. She is based on the Resident Evil's (known as Biohazard ''in Japan) franchise. *Milli is based on ''Monster Hunter series and uses a mace to fight. *Leefai is based on Street Fighter's Chun-Li. *Rid is based on Metal Gear Solid's Snake and uses a knife to fight. *Win is based on Soccer Games possibly Winning Eleven by Konami. *Saori possibly based on Tokimeki Memorial's Shiori Fujisaki *Lestra is based on the Record of Agarest's Ellis/Fiona's child-form. *Little Rain is based on Neverland series. *GJeneria · Generia · G Is likely based on the Gundam Generation games. *Lady Wakku is based on classic arcade game Pac-man. *Ai Masujima is based on The iDOLM@STER franchise. *Estelle is based on Dragon Quest 3's male Hero and uses a Sword and Shield. *Ain Al with two Sword tattoo on her face based on Final Fantasy's Lightning. *Sango is based on Dynasty Warriors' Sun Shang Xiang and uses a Guan Dao Halbard. *Puuna is based on Opuuna. *Brossa Aizen is based on Sakura Wars *Ryuuka is based on The Yakusa franchise. *Tsunemi is based on Vocaloid's Hatsune Miku and uses music to fight DLC Characters The following are DLC characters that have to be purchase in order to use. *IF and Compa return in this game. *Tiara, from Compile Hearts' Fairy Fencer F game, is the first character from another game to appear in the series and not a parody of it. *Sting, who represents Sting, the company that helped develop this game. Video Gallery For a list of Chou Megami Shinkou Noire Gekishin Black Heart images: Chou Megami Shinkou Noire Gekishin Black Heart (images), for fanart: Chou Megami Shinkou Noire Gekishin Black Heart (fanart) Trivia *The likely reason all the new characters are not given the same name as their obvious games references (with the exception of Tekken), is likely to avoid copyright infringements. *It should be note that all the new characters are based on gaming series that have at least one game that has been available on the PlayStation machines. *The character have been dubbed Gamesonas by NISA and fans. References *http://www.compileheart.com/noire/ Category:Game Category:Chou Megami Shinkou Noire Gekishin Black Heart Category:Noire's Game Category:PS Vita Game